


[Superbat]The Fall of Eden-Chapter1

by MoonFire0702



Series: The Fall of Eden [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Justice League (DCU) as Family, M/M, Religion, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFire0702/pseuds/MoonFire0702
Summary: 一片沾染神血的羽毛，一场追溯历史的旅途。陌生的战场上，正义联盟是否能再续他们的胜利？
Relationships: Superman/Batman
Series: The Fall of Eden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853434
Kudos: 1





	[Superbat]The Fall of Eden-Chapter1

**Author's Note:**

> 忙于谱写风痕的云层，灵感的火花将醉汉惊醒。  
> 秩序与自由总有违背，混乱与强权却相辅相成。  
> -  
> 有正联全员，半AU背景，无性行为剧情，正剧向。  
> 有些东西不会解释得很清楚。  
> 初来AO3，很高兴见到这个世界。

大都会海洋馆有最好的造景。  
虽然是人工，但与真实海底环境也相差无几了。玻璃窗后被圈养的海、从波涛中挪来的礁石、错落有致的珊瑚虫坟墓、游过人造洋流间的鱼群、洒下的光彩与透亮的夕阳——一切的一切，都与都市中难以一见的大自然景色十分贴近。  
而这画面又被圈框在了阴影中年轻记者的镜头里，当他咔嚓一声按下快门，美景就定格在了底片上。  
虽然那并不如他眼中看到的画面……百分之一美。

如果有人能看到电磁波，那么，他就能初步理解美的“无上限”了。  
他会发现，世界从不平凡。

在黄太阳下的成长中，氪星人身上所发生的变化，其实是缓慢且从容的。  
十岁时，克拉克眼中的事物也只是比常人看到的更清晰且略微丰富，但现在克拉克眼里，光就是流淌的梦河，而那浸在光里的万物，每时每刻，都释放着它们自己也不明了的色彩。物象本身的颜色可以比想象中更丰富——被风蚀出斑驳冷暖的岩石、一杯水中绚丽多彩的光影、装饰画上油彩铺色不均而造成的色相变化、看似雪白的纸上那昳丽曼妙的浪漫反光……  
还有一双深邃的钢蓝色眼底，隐约折射的金橙阳光。  
像是海渊里落进了一颗星星。  
年轻记者稳稳的将镜头对准了那双眼睛的主人——  
——夕辉勾勒出英俊富豪一边应付海洋馆长、一边注视人工海洋的侧脸。他的眼神是如此专注，以至于连睫毛都很少眨动，在夕阳中映上了清晰的痕迹。  
有归家的飞鸟划过天际，一羽白鸽落在花窗铁架上啄梳自己翅下的绒毛。  
记者又一次按下了快门。

梧桐叶在风中沙沙作响。  
刚提交完《大都会海洋展：人文与自然的协同艺术》终稿的克拉克走出门，深呼吸一口空气，然后一手臂弯里搭着自己的外套，一手拿着手机，低头从露天停车场走过。  
而他慢悠悠走近一辆打着火停靠在路边的黑色轿车时，车窗徐徐摇了下来，里面有人看着他的侧脸喊了一声：“克拉克。”  
克拉克也刚好收起了手机，转头笑道：“布鲁斯。”  
他的笑是诚挚且温和的。  
这一如既往的笑容让布鲁斯平静到有些沉郁的表情也有了一丝变化，首先是拉平的嘴角放下来，然后是眉头慢慢松开。最后，他也微笑着靠在了驾驶位上。  
“哈……没想到，你今天也在海洋馆。”他笑道，“直到你拍我忘关闪光灯，我才发现。”  
“我那可不是忘关——”克拉克一边绕到内侧拉开副驾驶门坐进去，一边调侃道，“你好不容易来一趟大都会，还正好参加了我负责记录的展览，我还能把你放过去不成？”  
“……你就是这么欢迎我的？”布鲁斯嗤笑。  
“并不——那只是大都会的迎接。”克拉克随手把外套丢在了后座，而他自己则是笑着倾身，与布鲁斯对视。  
“而我……需要我给你买束花吗？”  
那双湛蓝的眼睛清澈透亮，使得高大男人不自然的转回头，在车里古怪的气氛中沉默了两秒，突然一踩油门。  
“……Wow！”年轻人往后一倒，故作惊讶的喊了一声，随后笑了起来，而这终于打破了那份奇特的氛围。  
布鲁斯哼笑。  
他知道，这年轻记者其实能在看到他的肌肉变化、听到踏板响声和电流通过导线时就反应过来他想做什么，但他们都没点破，只是笑着摇起车窗，顺着这点推力，汇入了车水马龙中。

“这次来大都会有什么事？”关上公寓门，克拉克一边拉开冰箱门一边问。  
“有些事，需要来这里处理一下。”布鲁斯闻言正色道，“你还记得前些日子……戴安娜收到的那根羽毛吗？”  
“羽毛……”  
克拉克当然记得，那是大概十几天前了，联盟中那位令人敬爱的战士收到了一个厚重的羊皮纸信封，其上什么信息都没有，信封里也只夹着一根沾染了一丝血色的绒羽。  
他们都没感觉出什么，只觉得那血应该是一个警告——它的颜色实在太新、太‘洁净’了——可戴安娜的表情却是前所未有的严肃。  
“我的灵魂告诉我，它属于某个强大神明，而且历史久远。”  
她当时是这么说的。  
然后他们请了黑暗正义联盟的成员来看了看它，康斯坦丁刚进门时还吐槽那场面简直就是“会诊”，结果看到它时，脸色也奇怪了起来。  
“它不该出现在这里……不，它不该出现在人间。”  
而扎坦娜也这么认为：‘它应当一直飘荡在虚空中，在永无止境的时空流里，直到一切的终结。’  
“……那么，是谁把它带出来的……？”  
“不知道，至少我没听过相关消息。”  
黑正成员们你一言我一语，正联成员们一脸茫然，直到沙赞从少年正义联盟赶来，在观察后认真的说：“墨丘利的力量告诉我，它来自天堂。”  
……

……  
“……怎么？我们伟大的侦探先生找到线索了？”克拉克略一思索，皱起了眉，也严肃的坐了下来，把正在拧开的水瓶拿在手里。  
“或许如此，但我不能确定……”布鲁斯沉声道，“我不能确定那是不是正确的感觉。”  
“——我听到那根羽毛在呼唤我，它在喊我往东去。”  
克拉克抿起嘴。  
往东……  
“东海岸？”他语气中带着一丝微妙的希冀。  
“不，‘往东’并非一个具体的方向，而是指一个‘概念’……克拉克，我现在的情况不对，我已经被某种可能属于神力、又或许属于魔法的力量影响了，我……”  
他顿了一下，整理语言，然后继续叙述：“……需要一个枷锁。正巧，布鲁斯韦恩要来一趟大都会。”  
“所以你在这里了。”克拉克说。  
“你会帮我吗？”布鲁斯脱口而出，又觉得自己不该这么说，“我是说……呃……”  
“放松，布鲁斯，放松……你现在看起来既不‘韦恩’也不‘蝙蝠’，这可不正常。”克拉克坐在了他对面，真诚的与他对视，“至于帮助，我当然会。”  
“……”  
布鲁斯揉了揉眉头，轻出了一口气。  
“或许我需要像那根羽毛一样被‘会诊’一次。”他摊了摊手，看着竟像是已经恢复正常了一样。  
“这是应该的，但我觉得，现在我们应该先吃……”  
接下来的话，突然断在了半截。  
克拉克忽然转头看向天空，这个动作引起了布鲁斯的警惕。  
“你听到了什么？”他低声问。  
那声音低沉沙哑，仿佛花花公子正在死去，属于‘蝙蝠侠’的真实灵魂却携刀带剑的浮上水面。  
“刚才，”克拉克一边和布鲁斯同步抽出微型对讲机别在各自衣领上，一边说，“沙赞和神奇女侠的心跳，从地球上消失了。”

当蝙蝠侠抵达瞭望塔启动监测时才发现，实际上，康斯坦丁、扎坦娜、上都夫人和死人，这些黑暗正义联盟的成员，在羽毛事件之后的这些天里，基本都已经莫名其妙失去了踪迹。只是魔法侧的人大多行迹不定，所以竟一直没人发现。  
“我和火星猎人只找到了这个。”  
哈尔说着，英勇的灯侠身边一直漂浮着一个绿光卡套，里面包裹着八张纸卡。在他说完这句话之后，它飞向了JL圆桌中间，由蝙蝠侠的投影仪进行细节放大。  
“我们抵达那里时它们就是这样漂浮的，我原样带了回来。”哈尔说。  
——正位皇帝、逆位教皇、逆位恋人、正位力量、逆位女祭司、正位命运之轮、正位倒吊人和正位战车。  
这是八张大阿卡纳塔罗牌。  
很显然，不是所有人都能看懂这些。  
在座各位眼中不太整齐的露出了一丝茫然，超人则是想了想没有开口——虽然超级大脑里存储的知识有相关部分，但鉴于他的思维逻辑和魔法毫不相干，此刻并不是他的发言时间。  
而蝙蝠侠则是目不斜视的认真看了看它们——“是上都夫人留下的，她在试图告诉我们一些东西。”他沉声说，“去六号试验场，我分析过上都夫人的能力，或许可以触发信息。”  
今天略显沉默的超人不由得看了他一眼，一句“为什么连上都夫人的能力你都分析过”卡在喉咙口，到底还是没说出来。  
蝙蝠侠明明头都没回的在前面领路，却好像会读心术似得接了一句：“她知道的，早在我想分析她之前。”

**Author's Note:**

> 本体ID月上山青，可以叫我月上。  
> 这篇文大概是个中篇，不长不短，大纲正在修补，主线剧情已定。  
> 更新则不太确定具体节奏，因为近期实在太忙。  
> 会在无差别同人站有内网备份。


End file.
